Russian Mafia
THIS PAGE NEEDS A QUOTE THIS PAGE NEEDS A HISTORY Battle vs. Los Zetas Cartel (by Samurai234) Cartel: Mafia: {C}The battle opens as 5 Russian Mafia members exit from a car and approach an alley that is their hideout. They find out however, the los zetas cartel have set up a drug store next to thier headquaters. Not pleased to have thier territory taken over, The mafia boss tells one of his henchmen a plan. he hands him some money, and the mafia member enters the building. Inside, He meets up with a cartel member acting as a cashier. He hands him the money and buys a bag of Coccaine. As the cartel member puts the money in the resgister, the mafia member pulls out his M1911 and shoots the cartel member, killing him. Cartel: Mafia: He spits on the cartel member's corpse and steals the resgister's money, but another cartel member hears the commotion and quickly kills the mafia member with his MP5. Cartel: Mafia: The other Mafia Members quickly enter the building and get behind the cashier desk and enter a door but end up getting ambushed by 2 cartel members. During the fire fight, one of the cartel members is killed by 2 mafia members with a PPSh-41 and AK-74. Cartel: Mafia: The other Cartel members makes a run for it. One of the Mafia members finds a door and enters it, Unaware of the Cartel member hiding in the room. The Cartel member wraps a Garrote wire around the Mafia member's neck and pulls harder, until the mafia member's head falls off. Cartel: Mafia: The Cartel member quickly runs out of the room, exits the building, and approachs the mafia's car. He pulls out 30 pounds of dynamite, puts it beneath the driver seat of the car, and retreats to a safer distance. Meanwhile, inside the building, the 2 of the remaining mafia members chase a cartel member. The cartel member hides and shoots one the mafia members with his AR-15. Cartel: Mafia: The other mafia member slowly pulls the pin on a RGD-5. He hurls the grenade in the room, killing the cartel member. Cartel: Mafia: The Mafia Member exits the building and enters the car, unaware of the bomb. The cartel who planted the bomb waits for his chance, then pushes the dentinator, blowing up the car. Cartel: Mafia: The mafia boss hears the explosion and approachs the Cartel member who dentonated the car, M1911 in hand. The cartel member panics and tries to pulls out his glock, but the Mafia boss shoots first and kills him. Cartel: Mafia: As he reloads his pistol, bullets fly at the wall. He turns and sees the Cartel holding a glock pistol. The mafia Boss fires back, forcing the Cartel Boss to retreat. As the mafia boss enters the room, the Cartel boss wraps a garrote wire around the Mafia boss's neck. the Mafia boss elbows him, though, before the wire could any serious damage. The Cartel Boss angrily charges the Mafia boss, but doesn't see the knife the Mafia boss is pulling out. The mafia stabs the cartel boss in the stomach, then disembowls him. Cartel: Mafia: The Mafia Boss pulls out a cigar and smokes it, pleased with his victory. he then stares at the dead Cartel boss's corspe and says "Вы были хороши, но не достаточно хороши." ("you were good, but not good enough.") WINNER: RUSSIAN MAFIA Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Russian Mafia won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sicilian Mafia (by KevlarNinja) Sicilian Mafia: 12345 Russian Mafia: 12345 In a Sicilian-owned Italian restaurant, the local boss and some of his most loyal hitman are celebrating. The Russian Mafia have recently been trying to buy off there turf.But the boss would not give in. That territory has been in his family since his great-great-great grandfather got off the boat. Outside stands a guard as the Russians who tried to buy them off walks up to him. Firmly, the guard says "We told you already, our land is not for sale." The Russian leader says to him, "If there is one thing I learned in the KGB, it's this, if they won't give you what you want, you have to take it." and shoots him with his PPSH-41. Sicilian Mafia: 1234 The Russians run in, and all the people (minus the Sicilians) are running out of there. As the Russians approach there table, the Sicilians get out of there seats. The Sicilian boss says "Boys, looks like we have a Roach problem. Let's stomp them.", to which a Sicilian thug shoots a Russian with his AR-15. Russian Mafia: 1234 As the Sicilian's fan out,one of the Russians shoots the AR-15 thug with his AK-74. Sicilian Mafia: 123 As the Russians go after the Sicilians, the AK-74 hitman heads towards the bar, and says "Let me guess. Your going to introduce me to Mr. Tommy Gun.", to which a Sicilian responds, "Tommy's retired. Meet his nephew, MAC-10!" and fills the Russian with more lead then a pencil. Russian Mafia: 123 Suddenly, a second Russian hitman throws a RGD-5 and kills the wiseguy. Sicilian Mafia: 12 The Russian feels a tapping at his feet. He looks down and sees the Pineapple Gernade that the Sicilian boss just tossed! Russian Mafia: 12 The boss is suddenly fired at fired at by a Russian (who, ironically, named Makarov) with his Makarov. The boss fires at Makarov's ankle with his M1911, who drops to the floor. The boss goes over to Makarov. Just as the boss is about to stab him with his Stiletto, for the first time in his criminal career, over wich he's killed more then even he can count, has terror in his eyes. Russian Mafia: 1 As the boss goes upstairs, the last of his men is looking for the Russian Leader, who shoots him with a Makarov. Sicilian Mafia: 1 As the two Mafia leaders go into a knife fight, the Sicilian leader says "You know, even if you do kill me, I still have a family that will come and kill you." . The Russian leader, disembowleling the Mafia leader with his Hunting Knife, says "That's a chance I'm more then willing to take.". Sicilian Mafia: The Russian leader says to the bosses corpse, "Besides, it's like you said, I'm a cockroach.". ''Winner: Russian Mafia '' Expert's Opinion The Russians had more advanced weaponry, as well as brutalility that overwhelmed the intuitive but power-lacking Sicilians. The Russians could either beat them or nearly match them range-for-range, and that's what made the difference here. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Triad (by KevlarNinja) ﻿ Russian Mafia: 12345 Triad: 12345 A car full of Triads parks in an underground parking complex. There makeing a deal with the Russian mobsters that own the building above. One of them, in case something goes wrong, puts a bomb in the car and puts the detonator in his pocket. They go into an elevator and one of them, holding a metel suitcase presses the butten for the top floor. When they get there, they go to an office next to the one of the owner, a high-ranking member of the Russian Mafia. The Triad with the suitcase walks in. Inside is another Russian Mobster. The Triad explans that there is alot of money in the suitcase. As there deal is beening made out, the Russian Mafia leader in the next room, looking into the deal room though the eyes in the portrait of Ivan the Terrible on the wall. The Russian Mobster asks if he can see the suitcase. The Triad passes it to him. He opens it; there are thousands of dollars in there. The Mobster closes the suitcase and stands up. He says "Your job is done here. Goodbye." and shoots in the Triad in the head with his M1911. Triad: 1234 The Triad here the gun shot and slam there door open. They see what happened. One Triad shoots the mobster with his Type 56. Russian Mafia: 1234 The people who work in the building hear the gun shots and run for there lives. Inside the leader's office, the Russian leader sees this and tells his remaining goons inside the office in russian to kill the Triads. The Triad leader grabs the suitcase and tells his thugs in Chinese to get back to the car. One Russian goon shoots a Triad in the back with an AK-47. Triad: 123 One Triad turns around and shoots the AK Mobster with his JS-9mm. Russian Mafia: 123 The JS Triad tries to shoot at a mobster with a PPSH-41, but the mobster hits him first. He fills the Triad full of holes. The Triad stumbes back and falls though a window behind him, falling onto the sidewalk below. Triad: 12 The PPSH mobster knocks the Triads over and steals the suitcase. He runs into the elev﻿ator and presses the button for the parking complex. The Triads run down the stairs. The Russian Mobster reaches the parking complex and breaks into the Triads car. He starts looking around for anything of value. The Triads soon reach the complex and see the mobster going though the car. One Triad pulls out the detonator out of his pocket and press the butten, setting off the bomb. Russian Mafia: 12 The car bomb Triad walks into the starwell, but a Russian mobster kills him with an RGD-5. Triad: 1 The Triad leader walks in and shoots the mobster with his QSZ-92. Russian Mafia: 1 Both leaders soon run into each other in the lobby. The Russian leader tries to stab the Triad leader, but the Triad dodges it and the knife stabs a chair. The Triad pulls out his Butterfly Swords. The Russian leader tries to stab the triad agian and kicks the knife out of the mobster's hand. He soon slices open the mobster's jugular. Blood splashes to the floor before he hits the ground. Russian Mafia: The Triad puts his swords away and walks outside. People are crowding around the body of the fallen Triad. The leader pulls out his cell phone and asks for a new ride back. ''Winner: Triad '' Expert's Opinion Niether groups were too far ahead of each other in terms of training, so they were on fairly even grounds in that sense. What tipped this battle in Triad's favor was their arsenal that dominated in almost all ranges. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Mafia